FateBringer, Our Creation
by Control Core Wolfie
Summary: The 2 final survivors of the raid on the Vault of Glass look for someone to complete their Fireteam, but find nobody. They create that final person instead, and after finding out the intentions of the weapon they scavenged the parts from to make him, can they stop him before it's too late?
1. chapter 1

**6** **Weeks Earlier...**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Lost in Time**

 **Told by Winter-76**

3 of my teammates had already been lost, leaving me, Cole, and another Exo who called himself Bull-42, but Atheon was weak, and we still had the Vengeance of Time on our side. I was holding the relic and could rapidly throw my grenades, and I felt ready to unleash my Golden Gun at any moment.

I reached for my sniper rifle, hoping to do some massive damage, and then I felt weak. Vengeance of Time would leave us soon, and we only had three on our team left, so I instinctively readied my Golden Gun. I fired off a shot, and Atheon looked ready to fall at any moment. Then he started glowing yellow, something that would signal the change of my very way of life, and as I fired off my last bullet, it happened.

Atheon started to disintegrate, and Cole, one of the teams Warlocks, started glowing yellow, just like Atheon. He looked distraught, and as Atheon disappeared completely, he stopped glowing and fell down onto his knees.

I walked over, asking, " what happened? "

Cole replied " I had a vision. There was a robot of some sorts, looking like you and Bull, dressed in similar armor, yet... different. "

I didn't know how to respond, and worry clouded the rest of my emotions. Every other time Cole had a vision during this raid, something bad happened and a member of the team would die.

" Tell me everything, " I said.

And what he told me was unbelievable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Vision of Pain**

 **Told by Cole Manchester**

I'm Cole Manchester, one of the last survivors of my old Fireteam, and I'm going to pick up right where Winter-42 left off. But first, an introduction to me.

I'm a simple Warlock. I have bright red hair, deep blue eyes, and I specialize in destroying the baddies who endanger my pals. But today, I sensed multiple bad things coming, and they all happened. It was the beginning of the end for our Fireteam.

I should tell you what I saw, shouldn't I?

Fine. Get ready... This is a long story.

After Atheon fell, everything glowed yellow and my vision began to blur, and I looked around. My vision returned to normal, but it now seemed as if I was in the Cosmodrome on Earth, just having landed in my jumpship.

As I got out of the jumpship, I heard something falling down, and I looked at the sky. Bull-42's jumpship was crashing down to Earth at a high speed. Then there was a flash of light and a loud noise; I now saw a jumpship with Bull-42 climbing out of it, and then it exploded once again. The jumpship was now a smoldering wreck, and parts were scattered everywhere.

My vision blurred again, and then I was with Winter-76 in his favorite restaurant down in The City. He had a differing personality with Cayde-6 but they shared a love for spicy ramen.

Something told me we weren't there for the weekend special, however. Mostly because we were cowering behind a counter, weapons out, with other guardians. Out of nowhere, a foot burst through the front door, which now had a huge hole in it.

The door then shattered into splinters of wood, and an Exo came inside the shop. He aimed a Scout Rifle at me, and then I saw his finger move.

Then everything went black and I fell on my knees, and a voice said to me " end of day, the dead don't dance, show them the way, in my game of chance... " I then saw the ground where I was standing, my vision returned to normal. I told everything to Winter-76, and he grumbled something under his breath.

We saw some chests near where Atheon was, and looted one each. They each held weapons, I found a Hand-Cannon and a Scout Rifle in mine. The rifle looked familiar, but I didn't sorry about it. I just wanted to get out of here and tell Ikora Rey about what I saw. She was no stranger to visions of the future.


End file.
